


Blood Over Green Eyes

by pieandart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes from a nightmare from hell and hears all the pretty sounds his brother is making in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Over Green Eyes

Since Dean got back from hell, things haven’t been very fluffy between the brothers as it were before. Sam particularly made a note in his head not to mind. He had Ruby and there was no reason to fuck his brother. It’s not like he wanted to or missed having his brother in his arms anyways.

Dean didn’t mind either. In fact, since hell he hadn’t thought much about sex. The thought of having anything up his ass was disturbing after everything in that pit. He did wonder if it would be as painful and amazing as the first time since he was a virgin in every way again.

Then there was a night in a fucked up motel that Dean had more nightmares. Like any other night, but he didn’t scream and Sammy didn’t wake up.

Not wanting to go back to sleep, Dean got up and intended to go to the kitchen, but soft groans coming from him brother made him freeze. Not in shock, but in arousal. He hadn’t thought about Sammy since the moment Ruby opened that door and Sam was laying there wasted.

Dean knew those pretty sounds. The grunts, small hushed moans and growls coming from Sam’s chest and falling into his throat. His eyes flicked down his baby brother’s body and saw the tent in the sheets.

Another soft moan and Dean licked his lips. It had been 40 years since Sam hadn’t fucked him. He thought he’d even forgotten what it would feel like, but…no. He didn’t. And right now, Ruby forgotten, he craved Sam. Sam’s hard cock filling him up.

He didn’t think twice, there had to be lube somewhere in this god fucking motel.

After searching for a while trying to be quick and silent, he found a bottle in Sammy’s duffel (should have looked there first). _Virgin_ , he thought, squirting some lube on his hand and kicking his boxers off.

Biting his lip, Dean fit another finger inside himself, three now. He couldn’t wake Sam. It would be too embarrassing to have him know how much Dean wanted him. And how much Dean was too scared of going right to it without prepping. _Virgin,_ it rang in Dean’s mind as he grunted, stretching himself.

He thought he was ready and his cock was heavy.

Dean squirted more lube on his hand and rubbed them together so it’d be warm. With his teeth, he very carefully lifted his brothers sheets and saw the small wet spot of Sammy’s thin boxers.

Dean licked his lips again.

With the dryish back of his fingers, Dean caressed lightly the skin above his brother’s boxers and put the tips of his fingers under the band. Then, gently and slowly, he worked his way pulling the boxers off without leaving too much lube get wasted.

Dean held his baby brother’s hard swollen cock his his warm hand and made it slick with precum and lube, working ever so slowly. Sam just let soft snores and groans escape from him.

The bed wasn’t big, but it wasn’t that small and Dean managed to kneel on it without waking his brother with shifting weight. Then he managed to get one of his legs to the other side, straddling Sam, hovering.

He took a deep, slow breath before gently holding his brother’s cock again and pressing it against his hole. Sam whined and Dean thought he might be awake, but at this point, he didn’t care.

Sam snored and Dean smiled before sinking down all at once onto his very grown little brother. The moans were mutual and Sam’s eyes flickered open very slowly while moaning his older brother’s name.

“Dammit, Sammy….” he bright eyed man moaned

“Dean…you-you’re so tight…” moss met emerald and locked together

Dean just moved his hips in response and Sam groaned.

After they both came, Dean just fell over Sam and slept. No nightmares for a few hours at least. Sam just felt guilty when he untangled himself from his snoring brother. Ruby wasn’t going to wait all night and Sam needed blood.


End file.
